Entre el Dr Jekyll y Mr Hyde
by KaoriD
Summary: Oneshot con pensamientos de Shizuru, poco después de su ataque al primer distrito.


**Entre el Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde**

Siempre fui el modelo a seguir, un personaje del cual otros se inspiran, la perfección en todos los aspectos. Mi vida hasta ahora, fue un guión adaptado; tan cuidadosamente estudiado y planificado, que la espontaneidad era una palabra, una actitud completamente desconocida por mí. La figura pública que movía a las masas, cautivando a todos con dulces gestos, un acento poco común y educadas maneras, esa era yo.

Sin embargo, nadie veía más allá; quizá la aparente perfección, que es solo comparable a los seres divinos, era un motivo más que evidente para que se creara una barrera invisible, que nadie podía atravesar, todos se conformaban con idolatrarme y seguirme como si de un profeta o iluminado se tratara.

Con el tiempo comprendí que era mejor así, mantener a las personas alejadas de cierta forma. A pesar de siempre estar rodeada de admiradores fieles. Ninguno de ellos podría decir nunca que llegó a conocerme o a echarle una mirada a lo que había en mi interior.

Actuaba según la situación ameritara. Mostrarme despreocupada y ecuánime siempre fue mi especialidad y la sonrisa falsa mi mejor arma. Tras la fachada perfectamente armada, se ocultaba mi verdadero yo. Alguien que en el fondo anhelaba lo mismo que todo el mundo... ser feliz.

Tras la aparente tranquilidad, se escudaban todos mis miedos e inseguridades. Sobretodo el miedo. Si, miedo a ser vista como en realidad soy. Dejando al descubierto mi lado oscuro, esa era mi cárcel, era presa de mis temores.

Dentro de mí se ocultaba una especie de Mr. Hyde, un monstruo que solo esperaba la oportunidad para apropiarse de mi ser y destruir todo cuando se interpusiese a su paso. Y yo, como el sumiso Dr. Jekyll sólo sería el cómplice mudo e impasible de las atrocidades que pudiera cometer mi alter ego. Siempre temí porque este dia llegara, el momento en el que todos fuesen testigos de la falsedad y lo impuro de mis pensamientos.

Quizá hubiera podido retrasar un poco más este fatídico dia, de no haber sido por tí. Tú rompiste con mis años de represión y calma. Tú quebraste mis barreras, logrando sacar lo mejor y junto con ello, lo peor de mí. Liberaste el monstruo que contuve por tanto tiempo en mi interior.

Tu mirada me cautivó desde el primer momento, en el cual, mi cerebro empezó a disminuir su capacidad de coordinar movimientos, palabras; inclusive mis gestos cuidadosamente ensayados y actuados rodaban por el suelo, así como la esperanza de que algún dia pudiera ser en tu vida algo más que un simple cómplice.

Todo cuanto supe o creí saber no me importa más. Me cansé de luchar, he cedido a todas mis bajas pasiones y sé que no hay vuelta atrás. Hoy la sangre que baña mi cuerpo es mi mayor ofrenda, para tí. El Dr, Jekyll es uno ya con Mr. Hyde. De ahora en adelante, me encargaré de destruir todo lo que te impida ser feliz. Porque lo quieras o no, eres mía Kuga Natsuki.

Mientras camino sobre cadáveres destazados; el olor metálico de la sangre inunda mis sentidos, produciendo con cada inhalación un placer casi sádico. Puedo admirar mi obra, la destrucción y desolación que he causado. El monstruo que se adueñó de mí, o mejor dicho; el monstruo que soy, sonríe satisfecho.

Fue todo tan fácil, soy capaz de cualquier cosa. Una diosa, si; un ser omnipotente que puede decidir entre la vida y la muerte. Puedo sentir el poder que recorre mi cuerpo, no hay remordimientos, ni falsa modestia. Incluso podría dominar el mundo de así quererlo… pero…

En mi mente sólo hay espacio para ti, todo lo que hago, siento y deseo… eres tú. Todos nuestros momentos juntas vienen a mi memoria, en esta hora y lugar, incluso… ¡NO! esto duele, mi pecho duele tan solo al recordar ese instante. Aquel en el que te escuché gritar y rechazar mis sentimientos. Este dolor se mezcló con la impotencia y la ira, y entonces, una voz resonó en mi interior. –_Eres mía, lo quieras o no, déjame demostrarte todo lo que puedo hacer por ti _– A partir de ese momento, dejé el alma y mi corazón a un lado, me despojé de todo y asumí el papel de Hime, quería ser la más fuerte, la mejor y todo tan sólo para protegerte. Por ti y para ti, como ha sido siempre… Lo entiendo y acepto que así es como debe ser.

Ahora sólo siento frío, un frío que cala hasta mis huesos y llega incluso a tocar mi alma. Tú, mi princesa de hielo, conseguiste congelar mi corazón con tu rechazo. Pero no estaré así por mucho tiempo, estos poderes que me han sido otorgados serán el arma que me lleve a poseerte completamente… Pronto llegaré a ti…

Algo me saca de mis pensamientos por un momento, es una mano, una mano que se aferra a mi tobillo, es de un hombre joven. No ruega por su vida, no clama piedad, tan solo me observa fijamente y por un instante llega a perturbarme. De pronto la mano pierde fuerzas y se desliza hasta tocar el suelo, ese hombre ha muerto. Fue una victima más. Era quizás un hijo, hermano, nieto, amigo… ¡NO! Esto no me afecta, no debo pensar en nada más que no sea mi misión. Debo eliminar todo lo que intente dañarte.

Espera un poco más por mí Natsuki, solo un poco más… ya voy por ti.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

1.- Este oneshot se sitúa momentos después que Shizuru arrasara con el primer distrito.

2.- Es el primer oneshot, fanfic o cualquier tipo de escrito que hago sobre ShizNat, son libres de criticar.

3.- (1)y(2) Unas aclaratorias sobre el Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde:

El Extraño caso del Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde (a veces abreviado simplemente a El Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde) es una novela escrita por Robert Louis Stevenson, publicada por primera vez en inglés en 1886, cuyo título original es The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Trata acerca de un abogado, Gabriel John Utterson, que investiga la extraña relación entre su viejo amigo, el Dr. Henry Jekyll, y el misántropo Edward Hyde.

El libro es conocido por ser una representación vívida de la psicopatología correspondiente a un desdoblamiento de personalidad. El libro fue un éxito inmediato y uno de los más vendidos de Stevenson. Las adaptaciones de teatro comenzaron en Boston y Londres un año después de su publicación y continúa inspirando películas e interpretaciones interesantes.

Fuente: wikipedia

4.- Por ultimo y no menos importante, Mai Hime y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Sunrise.

* * *

**Editado:**

Algunas personas me convencieron de alargar un poco este Oneshot. Por suerte, he contado con un par de personas para hacerme observaciones y correcciones. Mi agradecimiento sincero para KTsubasa y Jo. En esta segunda parte (por decirle de alguna forma) quise mostrar a una "psico Shizuru" dispuesta a todo, pero cuya consciencia hace leves intentos de despertar.

* * *


End file.
